


Puppet of Intent

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), References to Canon, Rtas adopts all strays, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Touhou References, Warnings May Change, but I won't put it in relationships yet because it's too early, not all these tags are immediately apparent, references to Nuts and Dolts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: Near the Sangheili colony of Duraan, a previously thought-to-be lost corvette drifts nearby. The Shadow of Intent is sent to investigate, but Rtas is unprepared for what's inside:“Salutations! I am P.E.N.N.Y. M374! You may refer to me as Penny Polendina. How may I be of assistance?”
Relationships: Engineers | Huragok & Penny Polendina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Penny Polendina & Rtas 'Vadum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. More Than a Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I started yesterday all of a sudden. The end of Volume 7 just left me with quite a Penny muse. And somehow that turned into this story. I've got a few different ideas for what could happen in this down the line, although unlike most other projects I've started, this one is really only for fun and to show love to an adorkable robot girl and a badass Half-Jaw commander. Don't know how long this'll go, don't know how often this'll be updated, and don't know an exact ending. But dammit do I love the mini "Rtas picks up all strays" trope that has popped up at least twice in other fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2557. A previously lost corvette drifts near Duraan. The Shadow of Intent has been sent to investigate.

The year was 2557.

The _Shadow of Intent_ was stationed over the Sangheili colony world of Duraan. The Shipmaster of the carrier recalled how this was not the first significant trip they had made to this colony, especially regarding the type of corvette that was reported. But that had been years ago, and something new had occurred.

Thinking of the purpose of this new mission, Rtas ‘Vadum studied the DAV-light class corvette’s image on the holotank. Curiously, all it was doing was drifting. It was not heading for Duraan specifically, merely to pass by. However, this also seemed to not be intentional. Merely the choice of the vacuum that carried the ship along.

The corvette showed extensive outer damage. They would have to board in order to see how the inside faired. This suggested it had been in battle, but...where did it come from? What battle had apparently taken place, and who was responsible for its destruction?

“We’ve gotten identification at last,” an officer reported, bringing Rtas out of his inner thoughts. “The corvette is _More Than a Night_ , which was reported lost after battle during the Great Schism.”

“Has it responded yet?” Rtas asked, referring to the message they sent the drifting ship earlier.

“No.”

Another officer interrupted. “Scanning is complete...there is only one lifeform on board.”

“Only one?” Rtas asked. “Are you certain?”

“Additional scanning may need to be completed...but only one is appearing, Shipmaster.”

The Shipmaster’s second in command, Blademaster Vul ‘Soran, cleared his throat loudly after he finished his private comm conversation.

“The boarding team is prepped and ready for orders. When do they depart?”

Rtas glanced at him, then returned his gaze to the holotank image. “As soon as we are in position...inform the team I will be joining the boarding.”

“You’re going with them?’

“I want _us both_ to be present when they make contact. I have a feeling about this…”

“Good or bad?”

“ _That_ , I’m still deciding.”

* * *

The team stood in preparation. Any minute now, and they would enter the hangar of _More Than a Night_. A hangar that was strangely open for anyone to enter.

That fact only added more to the mystery of the corvette. Rtas would be expecting a blatant ambush, except only one lifeform had been detected. Even if the individual was waiting for them - fully armed - they would still overpower whoever it was.

He wasn’t just bringing along a squad of Rangers. Rtas was being accompanied by his three most-trusted warriors.

Blademaster Vul ‘Soran. Despite being the oldest of them all, the swordsman still refused to retire, much like ‘Vadum himself. His golden armor was just as aged as he was; although to call it “gold” would be misleading. It no longer glistened and shined. At this point, it was more of a dirty yellow. However, none had the courage to point out to Vul that his proud armor needed changing.

Although Rtas, on occasion, had to quell Tul ‘Juran’s temptations to snap at the Blademaster whenever her tempers flared. This was the second of his chosen warriors - the Scion of Juran Keep. It was currently one of her commission cycles, a time when Tul would join the _Shadow of Intent_ ’s crew temporarily to honor her keep’s alliance with the Swords of Sanghelios. The female was donned in her usual red and gold armor, armed with a double-bladed energy lance. Compared to the rest of the warriors, she stood out in more ways than one.

Even more so than the leader of the Sangheili Rangers. The Half-Jaw’s other lieutenant, besides Vul, was the Unggoy Ranger Stolt. Taller than most other Unggoy, and given far more respect, Stolt was the last of the notable trio. After all these years, he was the only Unggoy part of the carrier’s crew. There were times when small groups joined the crew, but Stolt was the only one to not be reassigned or perish in battle. However, this apparently left him unbothered, as he could always be found in a relaxed state.

A state that was beginning to influence the white-armored, half-mandibled Shipmaster now. There should be nothing to worry about regarding this mission. The corvette couldn’t attack Duraan with a one-man crew, and said “crew” would be unable to fend off the boarding team. Although, it was highly possible no violence would be necessary. Given the state of _More Than a Night_ , perhaps the individual remaining was in need of rescue. The only survivor of a fierce battle.

There was only one way to find out.

At his command, the team entered the hangar. The mysterious lifeform was not there to greet them.

“It’s clear!” Vul announced. “Shall we head to the command room?”

Rtas gave a quick nod. “Regardless of whether the unknown target is there or not, we should still be able to gain control of the ship.”

As they began to exit, Tul stalled.

“Hold on…” she breathed. “Is that another aircraft?”

The men turned and followed her gaze. At the opposite end of the hangar was another transport ship, one they hadn’t first noticed. However, this one wasn’t Covenant. It was a completely new design.

Nearly all white with gray outlines, this craft was fat in width but thin in length. Glass covered the top, front, and sides of the front. Most likely the cockpit. The craft was on its side with sliding doors open.

Tul approached the strange ship, leaping on top. She peered into the opening, then shook her head towards the others. Nothing inside.

Rtas nodded back at her. “Let us keep going. We’ll keep this in mind for later.”

The team went outside of the hangar and into the halls. Fortunately, the rest of the ship maintained its oxygen supply. Unfortunately, a stale odor filled the air was well. It had to have been several years since the interior was cleaned…

As evident by the skeletal remains they started to find. Few and far between, it included a variety of different species: Sangheili, Unggoy, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar. Although Jiralhanae were certainly in the minority.

“ _More Than a Night_ was reported lost during the Great Schism,” Rtas recalled. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes. Contact was lost as Sangheili-commanded ships were fired upon.” Stolt confirmed.

“It had to have been boarded...but why would they leave it and not add it to their arsenal?”

“More questions for whoever is still here.” Vul rumbled.

When they reached the command room, the team prepared for a potential attack by anyone hiding in there. As they burst in, weapons ready, they were greeted by the usual consoles and equipment. But no crew to man them.

Vul voiced the question on everyone’s mind. “The survivor isn’t here?”

“They could have fled when they realized we were coming.” Rtas rationalized. “Assess the controls. See how much is intact.”

Rtas inspected the shipmaster’s chair. The material was worn. He began to wonder about the fate of the Sangheili that once proudly sat here and gave orders to the crew. How the Shipmaster died, or if he did at all. Could he be the one lurking inside this corvette? But how could he have survived when supplies surely would have run low?

That thought soon overtook his head. _How could_ anyone _survive so long when food and water wouldn’t have lasted a year, even if only one person was using them up?_ He cursed himself for overlooking such a simple, but important detail. Could the lifeform onboard _really_ be a surviving crew member? They’d have to be close to death by now. 

No, they would’ve died ages ago!

It had to have been someone who came aboard recently. Most likely on that other ship in the hangar. A scavenger? A pirate? Did they stumble upon _More Than a Night_ on accident, or did they have a purpose to be here?

And _who_ were they? That ship could belong to anyone, as far as he knew. An experimental new model that had never been encountered before. Or at least one _he’s_ never seen.

“Shipmaster, something approaches!” Vul boomed, turning to the entrance to the command deck.

Rtas turned, a hand on the sword hilt resting on his hip. It was time for the stranger to reveal themselves as either hostile or friendly.

The doors slid open. Sangheili and Unggoy lifted their weapons.

“Freeze and state-” Rtas began to order, but the words died in his throat.

A Huragok floated into the room with them. It observed each stupefied warrior, especially the weapons they held in its direction.

Shaking his head, Rtas barked for the weapons to be lowered. There’d be no point. Huragok were completely passive beings.

The floating creature locked its gaze with Rtas. He assumed it was because he was being the most vocal, although it was possible the Huragok recognized him as the one in charge. It floated over to him, wrapped a tentacle around his arm, and began to tug.

Stolt waddled closer. “It wants to show you something.”

“Can you suddenly speak Huragok?” Rtas remarked back.

“No. But it's obvious.”

His arm was tugged again, with another of the Huragok’s tentacles pointing back to the hall. Rtas gently touched a hand to its head, trying to tell it that he understood but that it had to be patient. Huragok were hard to communicate with, given their lack of verbal language.

“Call for a secondary team. Have them meet us at the hangar.” Rtas groaned as the tentacle traveled and looped further up his arm, the Huragok continuing its attempt to move him. 

“And tell them to bring one of _our_ Huragok.”


	2. Wanders the Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huragok is insistent on showing Rtas and his team something on the ship. But what else could be here?

As previously stated, Huragok were passive creatures. Unlike most other species, the Engineers (as humans referred to them) were artificial in origin. A new Huragok was formed by the combined efforts of two or three “parents” using organic materials they could find and inserting all knowledge they had culminated in their lifetimes. The name of the “newborn” was derived from their first movement and buoyancy.

The purpose of their existence was the reason for the species’ pacifistic nature. As the human nickname implied, Huragok did maintenance and tinkering. And nothing else. Although they didn’t lack personality and thought. Many Huragok value life and are capable of personal attachments. In this case, it’s the one of only two ways to trigger a violent response - to defend others. Other than that, they’d give their life to protect Forerunner technology.

Huragok were easy to push around. They were obedient most of the time and rarely fought back against attacks on themselves. The cruelest example was the Jiralhanae’s treatment of their Engineers during the last weeks of the Human-Covenant War. How they strapped the poor things to explosive harnesses, effectively turning them into unwilling suicide bombers in certain cases.

By the end of the war, though, most Huragok had vanished. Any that remained were now scattered; mainly possessed by the multitude of factions fighting for dominance in the post-war galaxy. Rtas himself had four within his crew - three given to him by the Arbiter, and the fourth built by the trio.

Subconscious Sinker was that fourth Huragok, and the one that greeted them alongside the secondary team of Sangheili Rangers. Stolt went to debrief his men on the situation while the Huragok flew over to the one currently trying to pull off Rtas’s arm.

Rtas sighed in relief as Subconscious Sinker’s arrival was enough to cause the fussy thing to relent its attack. He rubbed his aching arm, having gained a new appreciation for the strength of the Engineers.

The two Huragok were currently conversing in the strange sign language the species had, but that would not be for long. Humans, after getting hold of their own Huragok, found the language barrier more troublesome than the Covenant had. Learning the sign language and whistling languages of Huragok seemed less efficient to them. Therefore, they had translation software capable of giving a Huragok a “voice” created. They were even nice enough to give some to the Swords of Sanghelios.

This was why Rtas wanted Subconscious Sinker here. “Sinker, what is your new friend telling you?”

Sinker turned, switching to its robotic voice. _“Wanders the Space is complaining about your lack of assistance.”_

“So that is its name?” Rtas mused. “Can it understand our speech? I have tried to tell it to be patient.”

_“I believe so. However, Wanders the Space is very insistent.”_

“Fine. We can have our questions answered on the way to whatever is so important.” He turned to the Rangers, both the new arrivals and the ones that came with him. “Secure the rest of the ship.”

With that, Rtas, Vul, Tul, and Stolt followed the two Huragok as they led them back into the halls. Tul got her question in first.

“That white ship in the hangar. Who does it belong to?”

_“Wanders the Space is unsure, as it drifted close to_ More Than a Night _a few days ago. It assumes humans own it, though, based on the occupant.”_

“Occupant?” Rtas asked.

_“That is what Wanders the Space is insistent on showing you.”_

The four shared glances. _Shadow of Intent_ ’s scanning only picked up one lifeform - scanning that would include Huragok. Unless some mistake was made, then the occupant had to be dead by now.

Rtas decided that mystery could wait a few more minutes. There were other matters he needed answered. “Speaking of...why is the Huragok here? Where has it and _More Than a Night_ been all these years?”

Wanders the Space began a long tangent of sign language, stopping periodically to allow Subconscious Sinker time to retell to the others.

_“Wanders the Space was not originally assigned to_ More Than a Night _. It was part of the crew of_ Resurgence of Faith _, a CAS-class assault carrier, when Jiralhanae began rallying other species against the Sangheili. Realizing that it soon would be under Jiralhanae control, Wanders the Space used the conflict as a distraction to make an escape._

_“Alongside a group of Unggoy, they snuck into an escape pod and traveled to one of the nearby ships, which happened to be_ More Than a Night _. However, they found that the corvette had already been raided and heavily damaged. Wanders the Space was able to repair the slipspace drive before their presence was discovered or the ship destroyed after the Jiralhanae dealt with active threats. Although the sudden jump with the rest of_ More Than a Night _damaged caused a failure in the drive, which is why it hasn’t been able to make additional jumps since._

_“The Unggoy did not survive. No matter how much methane Wanders the Space produced, food suitable for them ran out.”_

Rtas gave a side-glance to Stolt, but found no change in the Unggoy’s usual demeanor.

 _“Wanders the Space survived by resorting to other materials to digest, although it says that even it is close to starvation by now. It has since passed the time by making repairs to_ More Than a Night _. On occasion it will take in other wrecks to either repair or salvage.”_

Vul finally spoke up. “Are communications damaged?”

“ _No.”_

“Then why did we get no response earlier?”

_“Wanders the Space has been busy in the armory repairing the aircraft occupant.”_

“The armory?” Rtas was taken aback. “Why not the medbay?”

_“The armory was better suited.”_

Right after the statement, the group arrived at the armory. Wanders the Space gave a quick warning about the clutter before allowing them entrance.

Rtas immediately noticed the mock operating table in the center, with a few machines surrounding it. Out of the machines came wires attached to the person on the table.

A human girl.

She didn’t seem to be an adult, although she was close to what he would deem a fully grown human. The girl was of the “white” complexion, though paler than what Rtas was used to seeing. Freckles dotted her upper cheeks. Her body was entirely limp and her green eyes open, black pupils expanded in a way he didn’t think possible.

Her hair was long and rounded at the ends. It was an unusual orange color; something he’s heard of occurring naturally in humans, albeit rarely. But stranger was the prominent strip of hair that stuck up at the top. A black bow was also at the back of her head that appeared to also be pink on the other side.

She wore a silver blouse and a black abdominal piece with four gold buttons. Underneath the abdominal piece was a light green skirt with a darker shade at the very bottom. Also attached and going over her shoulders were two green suspenders. Around the neck was a black collar piece with a black ribbon and green symbol at the center.

Finishing the look were a pair of black stockings with green lines on the sides and boots over them. She also wore a pair of black gloves with golden accents at the knuckles.

The style of this attire was unfamiliar to Rtas. He’d hardly seen humans in formal wear. But in the few times he did, nothing like this had been worn. Well, the blouse was close at least.

He then realized Wanders the Space had been “speaking” during his time looking over the girl after Subconscious Sinker began the translation.

_“The aircraft was not properly sealed. This caused the vacuum to damage the occupant over time. The internal systems were nearly lost by the time Wanders the Space found it. All power was being directed to preservation of the memory banks, leaving everything else vulnerable.”_

Rtas looked at the Huragok, puzzled. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Tul strood over to the girls side, wrapping a palm around one of the wrists. She shook her head.

“There’s no pulse.”

Of course. The Huragok claimed she was exposed to the vacuum of space for an extended period of time. No one could survive that.

However, Wanders the Space bobbed in the air in a careless fashion.

_“Wanders the Space will turn it back on.”_

“Excuse me?” Vul fought back against the urge to totter. “Did you not just say the human was out in the vacuum? _Damaged_ by it? And now you say you will ‘turn it back on’?”

_“That is correct. You understand clearly, then.”_

“No! I do not!”

Rtas approached Tul, the latter giving him room to stand next to the table the human was situated on. He put his hand on the girl’s arm. It was cold and hard; completely frigid. And just as Tul said: no pulse.

“Huragok, there is no life left in this human.” Rtas stated, in a calmer tone than Vul’s booming voice. “You cannot turn her back on.”

Wanders the Space gave an indignant chirp. It turned to the wires attached to the human and began removing each carefully.

Vul, meanwhile, addressed his shipmaster. “Shipmaster, the years of isolation must have rendered it mad. Have you ever heard of a Huragok bringing back the dead?”

“I agree on the confusion,” Stolt added. “But don’t be so harsh! It was stuck this on ship alone for 5 years.”

Subconscious Sinker traced its tentacles over the body, interrupting the conversation with a surprised whistle.

_“No...Wanders the Space...is right! It is simply powered off…”_

As Vul began another protest, Wanders the Space removed the last of the wires at the girl’s head. Rtas could not see what the tentacle underneath all that orange hair did next, but suddenly…

The pupils of the human constricted back to a normal size as the green in her eyes and stockings glowed. There was a mechanical whirring sound.

Rtas and Tul stepped back from the table - the source of the noise. Tul held her lance in front of her in defense while Rtas held onto his sword hilt. Vul activated one of his own swords and Stolt brought up a plasma pistol.

All of them watched as the former corpse hoisted herself up to a standing position on the table. Her eyes, now full of life, studied each startled alien. Rtas could see her examining the weapons as well, head tilting in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. When she had taken note of each individual, the glowing green lights of the girl dimmed.

“Salutations! I am P.E.N.N.Y. M374! You may refer to me as Penny Polendina. How may I be of assistance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically shouldn't be posting another chapter a day after the first comes up since that might cause a misconception on how frequently I can update, but I got this one done and was just as impatient as Wanders to share it.


	3. Penny Polendina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange girl has awoken, with confusion following after. Who is Penny Polendina, and how has she survived the vacuum of space?

_“Salutations! I am P.E.N.N.Y. M374! You may refer to me as Penny Polendina. How may I be of assistance?”_

At the mention of “assistance”, Rtas realized this was not a hostile encounter and eased up. He also gestured for the others to do the same.

“Drop your weapons,” he commanded. “She is friendly.”

“But...what _is_ she?” Tul asked. “She can’t be a human…”

“That is correct.” Penny nodded. “I am an android created with the aid of the Atlas military. I was created to be the first synthetic creation to generate an Aura and to pass as an organic being.”

“...what?”

_“You were made to mimic organic beings?”_ Subconscious Sinker bobbled in excitement. _“Like a Huragok?”_

“I…” Penny turned to face the two bouncing Huragok, and tilted her head in confusion. “I don’t know what that is. Or what you are…” She turned to study the Sangheili and Unggoy again. “Or what any of you are.”

“You do not?” Rtas was surprised. Given how long the former-Covenant species had been in the lives of humans, he would’ve thought their existence was common knowledge. Then again… “What is this ‘Atlas military’ you spoke of?”

“Atlas…” Penny repeated. She paused. For a moment, her face was blank, before she finally admitted, “I’m not sure either...It’s in my scripted responses, but my memory banks don’t hold any other information about it…”

Wanders the Space began signing again.

_“Wanders the Space tried to explain earlier,”_ Sinker translated. _“All power in Penny Polendina’s systems were being directed to the memory banks. While repairing, Wanders the Space had to sever that connection in order to redirect the power. However, messing with the memory systems triggered a self-defense response. The memory banks became locked. At the time, Wanders the Space decided to leave it in favor of repairing the rest of Penny Polendina…”_

Penny shifted her head, staring off into space. “I see. All I have access to at the moment are crucial operating details, pieces of an education, and programmed responses. Everything else is password-protected.”

“So there is not much you can tell us about yourself?” Rtas pressed.

“Only what I have access to.”

Rtas thought for a moment. As he did, Vul spoke up.

“Did the humans create you?”

Penny looked down at herself, then stared off in thought once more. “I believe so...my database only lists two different sapient species: humans and Faunus.”

Vul looked back at Rtas in confusion. Rtas could only shrug.

“Well, we have one clue at least...humans must be involved in this.” He murmured. 

He placed a hand onto his chest, addressing Penny once more. “I am Rtas ‘Vadum, shipmaster of _Shadow of Intent_.”

Then, he pointed to the Sangheili and Unggoy in the room as he introduced them. “These are my trusted warriors: Vul ‘Soran. Tul ‘Juran. Stolt.” Then he pointed to the Huragok. “That is Subconscious Sinker, one of my own Huragok. And that Huragok - Wanders the Space - is the one who found and repaired you.”

Penny followed his hand to each person he pointed out, memorizing them all. When she returned her gaze to him, he continued on.

“We were sent to investigate this ship, as it drifted too close to one of our colonies. I must report to that colony first; only then can we return you to the humans.” He waited for a reaction to appear on her face, but received none. “You do not object to that, do you?”

“Nope!” Penny smiled and hopped off the table. “Although I do have _lots_ of questions…”

“Of course…” Rtas pondered the girl. Seeing how the two Huragok already began to flock to her gave him an idea. “How about you speak with Sinker and Wanders the Space for now?”

Penny turned to the Huragok. “Alright!”

“Good.” Rtas nodded. He turned to the other three. “Let’s head back to the hangar and return to our ship.”

“What about _More Than a Night_?” Vul asked.

“I will speak with the Arbiter about incorporating the ship into the fleet. For now, we will have it moved where it is in no one’s way.”

Rtas then led the group out of the armory. As they made their way back through the walls, his mind raced. He’d have to explain to the rest of the men about Penny and why she’d be staying on their ship. And he’d have to figure out what to do with her until they could meet with the humans. He gave a glance back at her; she was happily conversing with the two Huragok.

_Surely the “android” won’t be too much trouble for a few days._

* * *

“So that’s why I’m here?” Penny asked after the two finished retelling the story of Wanders the Space and _More Than a Night_. She paused, the gravity of one part of the story finally hitting her. “I’m sorry about your friends…”

_“There was nothing that could be done.”_ Subconscious Sinker said for Wanders the Space. _“They were long dead by the time you and your aircraft were discovered.”_

“Still, they waited for so long to be rescued...Why did you have to leave _Resurgence of Faith_ , anyway? What is a ‘Jiralhanae’?”

_“Jiralhanae are large, hairy creatures that hail from Doisac. They are generally tribal, as well as ruthless. At the time of the Great Schism, Jiralhanae were replacing the Sangheili as the right-hands of the Prophets. They took over positions Sangheili once did in the Covenant. It meant that Wanders the Space and his Unggoy companions would have to follow orders from them._

_“And they were smart to flee. Many Huragok put under the command of the Jiralhanae were attached to explosives and blown up on the field. And Unggoy mistreatment grew even worse than when they took orders from Sangheili.”_

Penny was horrified, and it showed clearly on her face. Sinker put a reassuring tentacle on her shoulder.

_“But now those days are behind us. The Covenant remains only as remnants that are slowly being snuffed out. The Huragok in possession of the Swords of Sanghelios and UNSC are given the utmost respect and care. And as you can see with Stolt, the position of Unggoy in the post-war galaxy is improving.”_

“That’s good…” Penny sighed in relief. “There’s something about people getting hurt and abused that really makes me...feel negatively? Is that normal to feel?”

_“You’re upset. I believe what you feel is sympathy. And that is good...it is generally believed that a lack of sympathy is abnormal.”_

“Ah, okay then. It’s not in my programming, but...I’ll mark it down for future reference.”

They arrived to an open space where more Sangheili were waiting, including large metal constructs. Penny figured this was the hangar that was mentioned. Most of the aircraft were orange and sleek, but she noticed one that was white...that had to be the one she was found in.

Her staring was interrupted when Rtas addressed her, most likely noticing her curiosity.

“Do you recognize it? Is there anything in your…‘database’?”

Penny shook her head.

“I see…” He turned to his confused men. “This is the only other survivor onboard. Her name is Penny Polendina. She and the Huragok - Wanders the Space - will be traveling with us, until it is figured out where they will go. I am expecting you to treat them with as much respect as you would a fellow Sangheili.”

The men bowed their heads in a choir of “Yes, Shipmaster”. Although one still eyed Penny in a way that was different from all the other stares. She was confused, but decided to ignore it for now.

Rtas, Vul, and Tul led Penny and the Huragok into one of the orange crafts. Stolt, however, stayed behind with the other Sangheili.

They sat in the seats inside; all quiet. Penny processed the information she was given already. The Human-Covenant War. The UNSC. The Covenant. The Swords of Sanghelios. _More Than a Night_ …

It hardly matched anything in her available memory. The only common factor seemed to be the human race. Speaking of…

“Wanders,” she began. “Since you repaired me, is it possible you could unlock my memory banks without a password?”

The Huragok swayed as it signed.

_“Wanders the Space would have to check under proper working conditions - to ensure your safety. It is possible, given the protocols that were already activated in your systems, that further damages could be done unintentionally.”_

“But it would be easier if you just knew the password, right?” Tul cut in. “Any idea on what it could be, or how to figure it out?”

Penny shook her head while Wanders the Space bobbled in a similar fashion.

“If I knew it,” Penny added. “Then it must be one of the files I’m locked out of…”

“It would be best to save that for the humans.” Rtas said. “If Penny truly is their creation, they will know what to do with her.”

“How will you get me to them, though? Sinker and Wanders said there was a war…”

“It is true...we once fought against the humans under the Covenant. Because of that, despite our alliance, they still are uneasy with us.” 

He faltered, as if there was something he debated on adding. Nonetheless, he continued his explanation. “However...if there is one Sangheili the UNSC leaders trust the most, it is the Arbiter. He will be able to deliver you to them, I’m certain.”

Penny nodded. This was not the first time this “Arbiter” character was mentioned to her. It seemed like Rtas - as well as the Huragok - thought highly of him. In that case, he had to be trustworthy.

_Trust…_

As their journey to _Shadow of Intent_ continued, she silently searched her internal systems. For some unknown reason to her, that concept was eliciting powerful feelings inside her. Almost as much as what Sinkers called “sympathy”.

_Noun_ \- was what her limited memory came up with _\- a firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something._

The definition surged through her. She may have lost access to a majority of her memory, but something inside her told her that trust was something relevant to her. She examined her saviors once more.

_I can already feel that I can trust them…_

She thought back to the strange gaze of the stray Sangheili warrior.

_And I hope they trust me, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a few more days to write this one; hope nothing sounds awkward in the dialogue.


	4. The Arbiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little to go by regarding Penny's origins, Rtas takes her to Sanghelios to meet with the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam.

_“Simply an abandoned ship? Are you sure?”_

Rtas nodded at the screen. Before him were a council of Duraan’s kaidons.

“We will be taking it away, as well as the survivors found on board, so it no longer bothers you.”

There was no need to go into detail about Penny. The kaidons did not need to know nor worry about any human android.

_“Very well...your service has been appreciated, Shipmaster.”_

Once the call had ended, Rtas sat back in his chair and sighed. He had to reassure Duraan of their safety more times than should be necessary. He understood a drifting ship caused anxiety, but it was not like they had seen evidence of a space battle occurring.

Vul soon entered the command deck.

“Any updates on the android?” Rtas asked.

Vul shook his head. “The Huragok gave up on the memory recovery shortly after they began. The internal defenses are apparently too intimidating for them.”

“Intimidating?” He furrowed an eye ridge. “For a Huragok?”

“None of them wished accidental harm…”

_Not even an hour and she’s already won over my engineers…_

“And what of the new Huragok?” Rtas inquired further.

“It has been fitted with translation software. Sinker will no longer need to shadow it, though...it still follows the girl closely.”

“Understandable.” Rtas shrugged it off. “It put the work into repairing her. It makes sense it would be drawn to watch over her.”

“Yes, about that…”

* * *

“And what’s this for?”

Penny had skipped over to investigate a strange tank. One of the Huragok, Subject to Spin, brushed a tentacle against it as he explained.

_“This is one of the re-fueling stations for the Unggoy.”_

“Ah, right, for their methane tanks? What happens if you run out of stock?”

_“Theoretically, the Unggoy would then be in danger of suffocating. However, production of methane is plentiful. Not to mention_ Shadow of Intent _’s special case of having only one Unggoy onboard.”_

“Stolt is the only one?” Now that she thought about it; most of the aliens she had come across were Sangheili. With the exception of the five Huragok and Stolt. “Why is that?”

Spin made a shrugging motion, which looked a little silly to her. _“We’ve had others in the past; they just never stayed that long.”_

She felt her heart ache hearing that. “Doesn’t he feel...sad about that? Lonely? He’s the only one…”

“Don’t worry for me.” Stolt’s voice came from behind. The two turned to see him having just arrived. The other Huragok flew over upon his arrival.

Likes to Bobble and Gone with the Wind were the other two “parents” of Subconscious Sinker, along with Subject to Spin. Although, it was hard to see them in that way. They all acted like equals. And it seemed like Sinker held most of the maturity, despite being the youngest.

Spin was a learner. He didn’t just like to study technology. He absorbed all kinds of information, and took pride in teaching it to others. This included culture and social mannerisms. In some cases, this made him act in a way some would call “un-Hurogak-like”. But Penny found this endearing, and often copied motions he did that amused her.

Bobby, as she liked to called “Bobble”, was possibly the most adorable of the bunch (which was a real feat, because Penny considered them all pretty cute in their own ways). He wasn’t just obedient and passive. He typically followed someone around, sometimes wrapping around them so they could lead him along. He was very affectionate, although also quick to get upset.

Gone with the Wind was clumsy. The others explained that when he was created, it was outside. The weather started to grow harsh, and the poor guy got blown away. They luckily found him, but that hadn’t been the end of his track record. However, Huragok were so rare and valuable that letting him go for his accident-prone nature wasn’t much of an option.

When Penny had first met them, they had been very interested in examining her whole body and internal systems. Apparently, androids had not been created yet, and the Huragok wanted to know all about her functioning. Sinker had to tell them off though, but Penny didn’t mind the curiosity. She held just as much towards the aliens and their ship.

“Worry for yourself.” Stolt continued.

Penny tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Being the only Unggoy is nothing compared to being the only human.”

“But I’m not-”

“Do you think being the only robot is any different? You look human. You act human. You will be treated like a human.” He eyed some Sangheili passing by. They had been conversing between each other casually, but paused to watch Penny as they walked. Penny caught the stares and waved, which only seemed to throw them off. Stolt sighed as they left. “This is a Swords of Sanghelios ship. You make everyone here uneasy.”

“Why?” Penny asked genuinely. “I’m trying to be friendly.”

“Humans are allies. Not friends.” He shook his head, then turned attention to the Huragok. “And you! You’re here to work, not run tours!”

Subconscious Sinker floated forward. _“As you explained, it is better for Penny to not be on her own.”_

“Then she will be fine back at your workstations.”

_“That will only be stimulating for so long. She should move around, learn the layout, and meet everyone.”_

“I’m really not here to cause trouble…” Penny added, holding her hands back shamefully.

“I know…” Stolt sighed again. “Look. The Huragok will go back to work. Minus Wanders. It’s technically not working for us yet. It’ll stay by your side. Good?” Penny nodded while the Huragok chirped in agreement. “Good. Shipmaster still wants you out of the way, though. Stick by me. I know lots of quiet places.”

Penny nodded, waving goodbye to the _Shadow of Intent_ Huragok. They waved their tentacles back before floating away. She and Wanders then followed Stolt away.

_I hope this uneasiness is just because I look human._ Penny thought to herself. _Maybe humanity will trust me more?_

* * *

“Penny and Wanders, reporting for duty, Shipmaster!”

Rtas looked over his shoulder to see the android giving the standard human salute while Wanders the Space bobbed next to her. Stolt, who had escorted them to the hangar, hurried away once his job was done.

“Good,” Rtas nodded. “Now just stay close to my side and try not to stray. Even Vadam Keep has been dangerous to human visitors.”

He felt Penny draw near, to the point where he could see her smaller form in between his own and Vul’s. Wanders had his tentacles wrapped around; most likely being protective over the girl. She would be stepping onto the Sangheili homeworld, after all. One still wracked with civil war - the alliance with the humans being at the forefront of the violent debate.

The Arbiter had time to prepare for their arrival, though. Rtas had warned him of the extra guests. Although he didn’t trust to disclose every crucial detail over communications. Never knew who else was listening in.

A Phantom entered the hangar; their ride to Vadam Keep. A Sangheili in red and white armor came out. He scanned the hangar before setting his eyes on Rtas, Vul, Penny, and Wanders.

He bowed his head in respect. “Shipmaster ‘Vadum. Blademaster ‘Soran.” His eyes lingered on Penny and Wanders before continuing. “Is it just you four?”

Rtas nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“It is a simple debriefing and drop off. I do not need a whole squad to do just that.”

“Right - forgive me, Shipmaster.” He turned and allowed the group to follow him inside.

As the Phantom took off, the escort said again, “Mahkee ‘Chava is flying. You are in good hands.”

Vul crossed his arms. “Good - she is the only pilot I trust on this planet.”

Rtas could not help his amusement. “Really? I thought I grabbed Vul ‘Soran for this task; who are _you_?”

“Bah! I can recognize talent just fine!”

Rtas recalled a time when Vul had not been so progressive. When they first met Tul ‘Juran, he had to argue with the old Blademaster when the Scion requested temporary passage to save her father and brothers. While they did not manage to find them alive, Tul’s performance during the mission had impressed Vul enough that he vouched for her service. 

Although he could’ve sworn Vul still had a bit of conservatism left in him. Perhaps ‘Chava was that great of a pilot? Not that she needed to prove that any further to Rtas.

He noticed Penny carefully listening as the Sangheili chattered. Her attention would always be on the one currently vocalizing, even if they were not words. He realized how unfamiliar most of what they were speaking about must be for her.

“Thankfully, the Arbiter has an eye for talent as well.” The escort said, referring to Vul’s statement earlier. “To think how differently things could have been, had women like ‘Chava been allowed service sooner.”

Penny now tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “They couldn’t before?”

“It was against the law for females to enlist,” Rtas explained. “But the Arbiter has adopted new policies.”

“Why would it be against the law?” 

A question laced with genuine confusion. Briefly, Rtas could picture Penny as a young Sangheili child only just beginning to understand the world around her. The typical answer before would have been dismissive - _“Because it is the law.”_ \- followed by warnings to not question things.

“Because we were blind.” Rtas admitted; though not going into depth of the scope of that blindness. Penny stared at him as she registered the answer, before giving a nod signaling her curiosity was satisfied.

He noticed their escort had gone quiet. The Sangheili was studying Penny again. He didn’t appear to harbor ill will towards her. Merely getting used to the situation. Rtas did not blame him for being put off, though. The few times the Arbiter _did_ have human guests, they were usually in some way affiliated with the UNSC or ONI. As far as anyone knew - other than Rtas and those he had trusted with the android secret - Penny Polendina was simply a civilian.

“Who is she?” he finally asked.

Before Penny could answer herself, Rtas put a hand in front of her to silence her.

“A child we found in an abandoned ship. She has lost much of her memory.” He put his hand down. “The Arbiter has better connections amongst the humans than myself.”

The escort nodded in agreement, before leaning back.

Soon, the Phantom had landed and they made their exit. Rtas had to lower his head at first. He had been out in space for so long, the suns of Sangheilos were harsh on his eyes.

When he had lifted them back up, they were joined by a female Sangheili. Mahkee ‘Chava.

“It was a pleasure flying you.” she bowed her head.

Rtas bowed back. “And it was our pleasure having you as a pilot.”

Mahkee looked over Penny, before nodding her approval. “Arbiter is just about to finish a meeting with the Vadam elders.” 

“Then we shall go to meet him.”

Mahkee and the escort began leading the four towards the Keep. Some Sangheili citizens were outside themselves. Most were completing assigned duties. Briefly each one would glance over at the newcomers. Rtas walked closer to Penny.

They got a few glares. Mainly those who noticed the human looking girl walking with them. Most were simply curious. The closer they got to the Keep, the harder it became to shield Penny from all the eyes.

However, looking down at her, Rtas saw Penny was not even paying much attention to anyone else. Instead, the android was mesmerized by the environment around them. Which was understandable to him. Sanghelios was beautiful, and it was a shame he had to spend most of his time away from it.

By the time they arrived at the keep’s entrance, some Sangheili were exiting it themselves. The Elders of Vadam. The Elders immediately noticed them, and Rtas could spot one in particular looking very displeased.

Before he could voice whatever thoughts were on his mind, however, another figure exited the keep. He was donned in golden ceremonial armor, although notably his left arm was left uncovered. Furthermore, red markings were painted on this arm, albeit barely visible due to the light tan cape draped over his side.

This arrival commanded the respect of everyone present. He looked over Rtas and Vul, then to Penny and Wanders, and gave them a warm look. Rtas realized it was because of the visible awe on Penny’s face.

“Arbiter,” the displeased elder began. “Must you trouble yourself with the humans again? The last time a human set foot-”

“I recall perfectly well, elder.” The Arbiter replied sternly.

Rtas stepped forward. “She will not cause trouble.”

“You need not assure me of that, my friend.” He gave the elder one last look. “Come. We will converse where we will not be bothered.”

This was where their escorts, as well as the elders, took their leave. The Arbiter led the remaining four through the halls of Vadam Keep. Only when they were in a comfortable seating room by themselves did the conversation begin again.

“Please forgive my people’s suspicion.” he said to the girl, while gesturing her to sit down.

Penny obediently sat down. “It’s alright. I don’t mind it at all.”

He tilted his head with a hum, before turning to Rtas and Vul. The two warriors had already made a decision to stay standing, which he could tell.

“You mentioned there was more to tell me in person.”

Rtas nodded. “I apologize for the secrecy.”

“No matter. I trust your judgement, Rtas. What is it you have to share?”

Rtas stared down at Penny, and gave her a nod. Recognizing the signal, she allowed her eyes and stockings to glow. The Arbiter stiffened in shock.

“Arbiter...we did not find a human on _More Than a Night_.” Rtas explained. “She is an android that calls herself Penny Polendina.”

“An android…?” he echoed in shock. “Is this ONI’s work?”

Penny, now allowing her green glows to dim, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Who’s ‘ONI’?”

“No one to be concerned with right now.” Rtas said to her, before continuing. “We are unsure. She was found with an aircraft not seen before, although similar to human design. It does not help that the Huragok, unfortunately, caused a majority of her memory to become locked.”

_“The only information currently available regarding Penny’s origin is the name ‘Atlas military’, of whom seem to be involved with her creation.”_ Wanders added.

Arbiter shook his head. “That name is unfamiliar to me. Unless it is a colony or city...”

“Do you believe your human contacts will know more?” Rtas inquired.

“That depends on how involved ONI is,” he scoffed. Rtas could sympathize. If there were any humans he still held contempt for, it was that organization. “But if the aircraft is similar to their design, and Penny resembles a human herself, then it is safe to assume she belongs to them. And even not, the UNSC deserves to hear of this.”

He turned his attention to Wanders. “I know the Covenant has mistreated you, but if you so choose to join my ranks, you will be welcomed.”

Wanders bobbled, but tightened his hold on Penny’s arm. _“I appreciate your offer. However, I aim to stay by Penny’s side.”_

“Then I will honor your request.” Then, he addressed Rtas once more. “You were right to hide this. Besides the fact that she is so convincingly human, our people may grow further suspicious of humanity if they’ve mastered this ability.

“Which is why I ask you to stay until this is sorted out. You are the only one I can trust to watch over her.”

Rtas nodded while bringing his hand over his hearts. “By your word, Arbiter.”

“Good. I will get into contact with Lord Hood and arrange for a meeting. It should not take long.”

With that, the four were dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had to finish up this semester, and got a little burned out on the way. I hope it's not too noticeable in this chapter. I tried to make it longer, though, and hoping to keep up that trend. Also, I realized I made a mistake in Stolt's speaking mannerisms (mainly that he doesn't speak in broken English like I mis-remembered), so I fixed that in previous chapters.


End file.
